


怎么会这样？

by yiyetainan



Category: all 橘
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyetainan/pseuds/yiyetainan





	怎么会这样？

比如林俊一个男的，被别人搞了意外怀孕，堂堂一个坚毅的男人本来来顶着一张让少女怀春的脸，现在自己顶着少妇怀孕的肚子，步履蹒跚，心里恨啊又无能为力。  
这时候主人公，我们想把他当成一个国际科学实验集团的少爷好了，为了实验男人能不能生孩子所以找了一个一看就很能抗的男的，也就是林俊，来做实验。集团继承人不仅变态，还刚好很爱玩男人，把帅哥囚禁在家里好吃好喝的供着，这天他去看看他的实验小白鼠怎么样了，一打开卧室门就看到林俊汗淋淋的坐在地上扯窗帘布准备逃跑。  
继承人也不马上阻止，就靠在门边看他，你看林俊原来精瘦精瘦的身体支棱着骨架，现在脸和臂膀都生出许多浮肉，不仅眉眼柔和了头顶好像还有圣母的光辉。  
感叹，母爱的力量也太强大！可怜的林俊吃啃哧啃的费了好大的力知道自己现在逃不掉，索性放弃由着继承人抱着摸，你看看他平时肋骨一条条凸显着能刮疼手掌，现在身体都柔软了一点点。继承人摸他的肚皮，假惺惺的说让我看看我的宝贝长得怎么样了。  
平时要是这么刺激他三两句上来就要和你抡拳头，现在好了怀孕了浑身没力气，软绵绵的还春困，肩膀也勾着被你搂在怀里不得动弹，你一边摸他的微微隆起的肚子手一边向上，本来只脱一点点衣服现在扣子越解越上，衣服被你扒了一半，涨奶的胸都被你看到，他一边想逃跑一边抡拳头捶你，继承人仍由他使不上力气的拳头捶，一边揉他鼓囊囊的胸脯。  
虽然很厌恶自己会怀孕单又觉得被揉奶很舒服，一边咬嘴唇忍着一边不争气的掉眼泪，好像自己变成了一个女人。继承人玩够了就摸摸林俊的头让他乖一点，顺便带走了剪刀，还调戏他说：要是想做裙子穿我找裁缝帮你咯。怎么好累坏我老婆？ 

2  
鉴于让男人怀孕一直都是一项实验，继承人测试n遍终于在林俊的身上成功，但是想要复制成功必须要明白成功的必要条件，而我们聪明好学学海无涯的继承人打算不断地探索一遍又一遍找到成功的秘诀，要找到成功的秘诀就是要不断的试验，怎么实验，就是要找机会和林俊做爱，一次又一次不停地做，看哪次会让他怀上。林俊知道这个原理了以后对继承人拳打脚踢，什么？让老子生一个不够，你还想让老子怀双胞胎，你死了这条心吧。  
这个时候他是不答应的，但怀孕了没想到他的需求也非常大，林俊懊恼但无可奈何，这个时候非常想do，而林俊名义上的老公继承人当然是义不容辞的要帮林俊，顺便还可以做实验。可是继承人就是非常的渣男，操完林俊之后还要回去继续工作，索性西装都还没脱，只解开皮带就开始操，可怜林俊因为怀孕以前的那些紧身衣服都穿不下，为了每日例行检查都穿那种特别好脱的睡裙或者浴袍，还有一些被继承人误会想穿女装所以去定做的裙子，当然了全被林俊扔了你想什么呢。  
两个人动作仓促的像偷情，林俊的身体里因为这些搞七搞八的化学反应集聚了许多潮湿的黏液，不用润滑就能进去，继承人一插进去就感觉里面湿哒哒滑溜溜的，他现在的乐趣也不是觉得生理爽，就是看林俊一个男人被插的很爽，很舒服的哼唧唧觉得很满足，这时候林俊的身体和别人是不一样的，怎么个不一样法，大概就是因为人体器官的不同在转化子宫的时候会有新产生的部分液体【你管他是什么】无处可去，这个时候就会从屁股后面流出来，继承人动的越厉害汁水就流的越多，就像给多汁水果凿开一个洞。  
继承人还奇怪了，为什么操的越来越湿，不是那种湿，就是湿哒哒的糊了好大一片床单甚至还有往下蔓延的趋势。就问他，“是不是你的水，你能不能控制一下。”林俊一听就很害臊，爆锤他，“你妈的.......”但这个时候继承人正经的像是一位严谨的科学家【就是的】，想要搞清楚黏液是什么，把林俊抱起来换了个姿势坐在他胯上让林俊骑他，这个姿势让黏液流的更多，把继承人的裤子也弄得湿，继承人想这不行啊要想点什么办法停一下，干也不干了把林俊放倒到床上拔下去在穴口研究起来，甚至还想找个小瓶子把黏液装走带回实验室这。  
时候继承人心想，如果真是我老婆水比较多太湿了，我大动干戈的去化验不是让人看了笑话，还噗嗤自己笑出来了，林俊本来就对他这么看自己下面非常抵触，这个脑袋还动来动去，头发碰到他大腿超级痒，很暴力的一把揪住继承人的头发想把他拎走，继承人当然不愿意，毕竟他这个时候也正在大脑飞速运转中，很虎的对着那个流水的穴口把嘴凑了上去，还吮吸了几口，脑子有病的想，我尝尝看不就知道了吗?林俊孕期暴躁主要是因为他自己不开心不想怀孕，还有一个就是因为后面总是会流水很烦，肚子也经常涨涨的简直太令人抑郁太令人彷徨失措了，结果继承人的最一靠上来舔就觉得非常舒服，身体里得黏液就好像可以很通畅的流掉。  
继承人舔了两口觉得尝不出来，【而且不知道是什么成分的饮料小孩子不要乱喝】但是舔林俊后面好像会让林俊不那么暴躁，情绪稳定，所以继承人很愿意多舔一会儿，黏液就慢慢的流出来很多，林俊情绪逐渐稳定。但是继承人对他的身体生物原理有了大发现，好想赶回实验室做实验，抛下可怜的林俊就走。林俊心态缓和也不想打人，迷迷糊糊的在床上躺着。  
这时候男二号李弄登场，简单介绍一下这个集团的概念是谁能先有自己的后代就谁能继承产业，比较土鳖比较封建的概念，李弄的设定是人年纪小小但心狠手辣不惜辣手摧花【.......】既然继承人哥哥能找人造一个小孩那我也行，这时候一些有关于童年阴影心理疾病的故事就来了，李弄小时候就被哥哥让着，什么东西哥哥有他也能要一半，他想，那林俊他为什么不能要一半呢，甚至还想让林俊有自己的小孩，这样他们就像和以前一样，分一半哥哥的东西，还有分走一半产业。  
李弄在隔壁等待时机已久，而半梦半醒不太分得清哥俩的林俊以为继承人回来找他，这时候他的身体里那种不知名黏液都已经流了很大一部分，恢复到了一种趋于正常的水平，被李弄操的时候正是湿润柔软，情绪也稳定，李弄把林俊也抱在怀里，让他的脑袋靠着自己的肩窝，每顶一次林俊的头发都会飘起来耍他的鼻子，他喜欢的不行，就贴着林俊的耳朵说,“你叫我的名字。”  
林俊缓缓的想开口叫继承人的名字但突然感觉有点不对，开口念了个陈.....至于陈什么呢他不知道。  
刚刚我们提到继承人裤子湿了，按照合理的剧情发展这个部分应该是个铺垫，所以继承人打个转绕回来换衣服发现房间里面还有吱吱呀呀的声音，结果发现李弄在搞林俊，就过去揪着林俊头发【不痛的大家别担心】把他仰面直视自己  
“有那么爽吗？”林俊不回答，又补充问“他爽还是我爽？”  
前一天搞完以后家庭聚餐，林俊在餐桌上吃个不停，继承人在旁边打量林俊波澜起伏的侧脸，越看越入了神结果被林俊发现瞪了一眼，继承人不轻不重说了一句，真没吃饱呢。话里有话谁听了不觉得在暗示昨天的事情。林俊一边嚼牛排一边脑子慢一拍的想，突然把叉子一扔咚咚咚跑了，陈妈妈还关心的问，是不是牛排太生了吼？  
继承人耐着性子陪李弄和妈妈吃完到楼上房间找林俊，找了几圈都没人影，最后在厨房里发现林俊在那里洗碗（大户人家，家里三四层要的）  
剥了根香蕉吐槽他，诶呦这还真是有做媳妇的觉悟啊。  
林俊本来想着自己一个男的好好的没事给他们洗什么碗，可是看了着一水槽的东西心里就难受，心里估摸着也没人找得到他在这就干脆洗个碗好了。  
继承人想他找的这个男的脾气真犟，但一边发脾气还一边在这里洗碗看起来还真是古怪，走过去把林俊转过来面对自己，问，你要吃酸的还是辣的，林俊一听这不就是内涵问他生男孩还是生女孩么。顶嘴一句我怎么知道。气鼓鼓的撅着个嘴，继承人一听就要来亲他，林俊一个直的本来特别抵触和男人接吻，这两天亲多了都亲习惯了，自暴自弃的让继承人乱亲自己的脸，亲完嘴又亲脸又亲耳朵，突然望见茶碟玻璃柜上自己陶醉的倒影，心里一惊但又突然不那么紧张害怕，心想人都是会变的嘛。

继承人拉他到卧室去，怕他怀孕了花头太多索性弄的床占地面积最大，导致林俊一进卧室就躺着，人躺痴傻了也躺软了，继承人进行每天例行的身体检查，检查着检查着把林俊硬邦邦的身体翻过来，盯着脸看。  
“你玩男人玩上瘾啦？”林俊呵斥他。  
“你相不相信一见钟情？”  
“搞什么老套的东西？”林俊心里当然相信了，他爸爸在飞机上遇到当空姐的妈妈，能多一见倾心非要娶回家还生了三个小孩？他当然相信，还觉得会有好结果。  
4这个时候实时的穿插一段回忆丰富剧情  
继承人第一次见到他是在一个落后破烂的公安厅，李弄和别人打架，别人报警了。几个看起来就不入流不专业的民警在给他弟弟李弄做笔录备案，外面天气下雨，有个穿牛仔衣的警察回来，说是送其他同学家长回去了，自己撑着伞还湿着头发回来了。

林俊走到自己前面位置的躺椅上一躺就不起来，腿大剌剌的伸着，也不知道有没有注意到自己，继承人的角度刚好可以看到他的睡姿，打量着这人的脸，发现他实在是英俊的格格不入，这小破地方怎么还有这样一块璞玉？  
他属于这一类人，别人转告你，这个地方有个帅哥警察，心里有了数以后再看，还是会觉得，哇，他真的是个帅哥。丝毫不亚于别人安利他上海的哈灵牛蛙饭特别好吃他吃了以后还是觉得超级好吃不输预期的那种。（大家瞧瞧这才是软广告的植入方法）  
扯远了，要不是林俊不吃牛蛙还可以带他去。这个世界上唯一可以比拟这种心情的也就只有这碗饭了，也不知道林俊知道继承人把他和牛蛙饭放在一起比较以后会不会气死。扯远了不过。

反正就当继承人偷看的正入神的时候，帅哥爬起来找烟抽，期间瞟了他一眼若有似无的好像在说，看，p啊看？态度非常之差，继承人平常被阿谀奉承惯了，此刻却耐下性子来说，怕你头发湿了生病哦。   

果然对待帅哥态度都不一样，林俊是那种遇强则强型的男人，既然多方服软他也马上态度转变，脸色缓和一边找打火机，换了一副安慰的口吻说，没事，没事，不会的。心里被对方盯的心上和脸上都直冒火，冒那种一半紧张一半害羞的火。

这个时候回忆就结束了，第一次见面还真是火花四射，林俊在那个时候穿非常粗糙的牛仔衣和马丁靴，身架被衣服盖的厚厚的，现在他的背脊和肩膀又还是是如此的瘦削，披着飘荡细腻的丝绸留下一副硬邦邦的骨架，抱也抱不得，只得心里暗暗挤兑一句，排骨精。  
林俊见不到继承人直勾勾的盯着他脸看，这个时候还害羞起来，把脸别到一边去，结果热热的脸贴到继承人手掌里去了。他一向讨厌身体接触，也有洁癖。吃不了别人吃过的东西，嫌弃上面有口水，也不想和别人有身体接触，觉得太亲呢的过分。虽然这两点都在与继承人接吻和做爱中打破了，但身体还是有让他马上逃离的反应。  
“别躲着我了，好不好。”继承人，也就是陈立信，终于勇敢一次，上了两只手把林俊的脑袋固定住，让他看着自己。“你能不能试试看也爱我？” 

 

谈到他们俩第一次接吻，这个部分也是回忆。  
当然了，直男和直男没事不要接吻，所以我们把他设定在一个意识不清醒头脑混乱的时候，给我的无凭无据加戏打掩护。  
他们怎么接吻，在林俊去夜店泡吧，期间出来吹冷风清醒清醒，继承人在门口等他，虽然是不希望孩子妈妈有酗酒的恶习，所以非常在意。小巷子里面到处是淫荡窃窃私语的声音，林俊喝醉了酒晕乎乎，有个女的出来帮他口，他一边神智不清一边又看见继承人在街口看到自己被别人口，但是非常不介意，一边被别人口一边又看继承人，然后因为看继承人看他乱搞结果自己高潮了，射到女的嘴巴里还被吐槽连这么一会儿都坚持不了，看着还以为挺行的。  
女的进去了以后林俊也转身进酒吧，继承人跟上去，在厕所里找到他，发现他在撸，上去帮他一撸，林俊被很爽的撸射了，期间他坐着，继承人站着，拉着他一条手臂，整个头抵在继承人怀里，喷出的气息弄的人炙热的不行。这时候继承人就很硬，林俊很好心的要帮他解决，但是喝了酒又刚刚射完就很虚，软绵绵的乖乖的握着继承人的老二摸，继承人看他这一副淫荡随意的样子抑制不住，把他压在墙板上亲，林俊一边晕晕的被亲一边手还很机械的撸继承人的几把，一边亲一边自己又硬了，两个都男的没法互插，但又很想要，只能继续亲，然后把几把贴在一起撸，林俊今天晚上射了第三次了，早一点结束推开门走掉，再不撤就他吗完了，继承人用林俊射的精给自己的几把润滑，在厕所撸完了出去找不到人了。  
反正林俊被继承人捡回家了，起床的时候去林俊房间看他醒来没有，一大早上就看到林俊一边闻自己的衣服一边自慰，还一边发出很撩的呻吟，看到他来了还是没有停下毕竟昨天两个人继续搞过，也不用害羞。继承人说，你小声一点，楼下都听得见你在浪叫。反正下一个步骤就是把他手指插进林俊嘴里，一副要用手指深他喉的样子，林俊喘的断断续续，话也讲不清，口水流的满脸，继承人俯下身在他耳边悄悄讲，想不想要我插你？手一边在他嘴里乱戳搞的林俊没法讲话，但是在他说这个的时候射了一手。

那个时候他没发确认是因为玩他舌头他射了还是因为说要插他他射了，时候林俊说他想起来那天晚上他们在接吻，觉得好刺激就没忍住。

 

反正这是两个人第一次要搞不搞，算是林俊怀孕的铺垫


End file.
